projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
Return Home Overview There are a variety of enemy types in the world of Salt. While some are easily defeated with nothing but a club, others will challenge even veteran players of the game. Compiled below is a list of enemies and some of their potential drops. Enemies can be divided into three groups: * Pirates * Ancients * Creatures Pirates Currently pirates make up the largest group of enemies in Salt. Here is a list: * Pirate * Pirate Captain * Pirate Cartographer * Pirate Battlemaster * Pirate Battlemaster (Blue shirt Commander) * Pirate Shipwright * The Captain's Navigator And four pirate boss captains: * Captain Bobo * Captain Bulgeye * Captain Buffbeard * Captain Rosebernard Pirate The basic enemy type in the game, pirates attack with axes and are relatively easy to defeat even if only armed with a club. Known drops: * Pirate Shirt * Pirate Pants * Pirate Shortsword * Gold * Bronze Pirate Key * Ripe Tree Fruit * Tree Fruit * Broken Pirate Axe * Pirate Axe Pirate Captain (unnamed) Somewhat stronger than a regular pirate, yet a decent treat to rookie adventurers. * Gold * Dagger * Pristine Deer Pelt Much rarer pirates. They have beards and are very powerful. Pirate Cartographer Not as strong as the pirate battlemaster however is a lot more uncommon as well as being the only pirate to drop a compass. He also is green. Known drops: * Gold * Compass * Tree fruit * Pirate Axe Parts * Sextant Pirate Battlemaster A signficant step up from the general pirate, pirate battlemasters use the same equipment but to much greater effect. You will want to be well-equipped to face these pirates. Known drops: * Gold * Silver Pirate Key * Bronze Pirate Key * Broken Pirate Axe * Strong Pirate Axe * Pirate Ration * Cooked Meat Pirate Battlemaster (Blue shirt Commander) Just as strong as the pirate battlemaster however is a lot more uncommon as well as being the only pirate to drop rare commander's items. Clearly recognizable by hist blue shirt. Known drops: * Gold * Commander's ring * Pirate Axe Parts * (list still incomplete) (Boss) Pirate Captain Named mobs, these captains are even more of a challenge than Battlemasters and are usually guarded by a number of those Battlemasters near some dwellings. Known drops: * Pirate Hat * Gold * Pirate Food * Bronze Key * Silver Key Pirate Shipwright Hunkey mustache man with unbuttoned brown shirt. Known drops: * Storage chest * Gold * Broken axe The Captain's Navigator Just as weak as normal pirates, yet man enough to grow a beard. Known drops: * Spyglass * Gold * Pirate ration * Broken axe Ancients Ancient Guardian An Ancient Stone or Metal Golem whose spawning is invoked by the destruction of Ancient Statues, which can be mined with Bombs or an Ancient Pick. After ~4 of these Ancient Statues are destroyed, scary music will play while nearby or mining the Ancient Statues, and Ancient guardians will spawn in random places over the entire island. Ancient Guardians attack by throwing large boulders at you, but said boulders will be instantly shattered if they hit an obstruction, including boat masts. The amount of damage these boulders do to an unarmored player is unknown. The Ancient Guardian does have a melee attack, it simply punches the player. Known drops: * Ancient Metal * Ancient Stone Block * Ancient Ceremonial Dagger * Ancient Petrified Heart * Ancient Stone Moss * Sharpening Stone Small Spider Relatively weak, spiders only come out at night and can be a bit hard to hit with their low stature. They can poison the player, but this effect isn't very dangerous. Known drops: * Spider Silk * Spider Guts * Spider Fang Large Spider Approximately twice the size of small spiders. Their poison also is more dangerous. Known drops: * Spider Silk * Spider Guts * Spider Fang Spider Queen Much larger than the other spider types. The player will be poisoned if attacked by the spider queen. Known drops: * Spider Silk * Spider Guts * The Queen's Fang Boss Pirate Captains Captain Bobo An extremely tough pirate that does a lot of damage and will kill any player without armour in just under 2-3 hits. Visually identical to Captain Bulgeye, expect he wears a blue shirt and brown pants, and isn't bald . Known drops: * Agile Boots * Silver Chest Key * Pirate Ship Helm Materials Captain Bulgeye Another pirate captain that is slightly less powerful than Captain Bobo. Has a bulging eye (as his name would indicate), wears a black shirt and carries an axe. Known drops: * Bulging Eye Charm * Pirate Ship Rudder Materials * Silver Chest Key Captain Buffbeard A pirate captain. More info needed on appearance. Known drops: * Buffbeard's Armor (May be an indicator that Buffbeard is tougher than other pirate captains; need confirmation) * Pirate Ship Hull Materials * Silver Chest Key * Old Worn Ring Captain Rosebernard Similar to Captain Bobo however he has different loot and wears a more grey shirt. Known drops: * Mighty Axe * Silver Chest Key * Pirate Ship Sail Materials Dark Guardian The Dark Guardian is a very difficult end game boss. He spawns when the Ancient Petrified Heart of an Ancient Golem is placed on an Ancient Alter. It must be sacrificed with an Ancient Ceremonial Dagger. The Dark Guardian is a massive, black Ancient Guardian with a powerful ranged attack. Do not attempt this fight until you are better prepared for a long battle. The Dark Guardian has long ranged attacks that are very hard to dodge unless you have ample time and distance to anticipate where the attack will land. His notable drop is a necklace that has many benefits which include: 10 Strength when equipped, substitutes as flint in the crafting of a campfire (will not be consumed) and will act as a light source creating a small area of light around you, although this light is only noticable at night. Return Home